Yo sé lo que quieres
by Aihara Irie
Summary: James Sirius conoce lo que quiere Scorpius y aunque él lo niegue está decidido a demostrarselo...


**Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a JKR**

James Sirius Potter se encaminó a la sala común a altas horas de la madrugada, no pensaba econtrarse con nadie, sin embargo, un rezagado aún estaba allí, de pie, junto al fuego viendo las llamas arder.

-Malfoy ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Scorpius se sobresaltó y se giró, al ver a James su mirada se volvió burlona.

-Lo que me da la gana Potter, no tengo que darte explicaciones

-Como de costumbre...estás equivocado, soy premio anual y tengo responsabilidades

-Y yo soy prefecto Potter, asi que pierdete ¿Quieres?

-Lo que quiero Malfoy es otra cosa

-No me interesa oirlo-replicó cortante

-Me da igual si te interesa o no, el caso es que vas a dejar a mi prima mañana mismo

Scorpius le miró totalmente sorprendido

-¿ Y por qué iba a hacer semejante cosa?-exclamó

-Porque la vas a hacer daño

-Nunca haría daño a Rose-al ver que James iba a contestar se apresuró a decir-no te molestes en proferir amenazas, todos los hombres del clan Weasly-Potter me han advertido de muerte si se me ocurre dañarla un solo cabello del pelo.

-Malfoy ,entonces, si no quieres morir será mejor que obedezcas

-Yo no obedezco a nadie y ¡menos a presuntuosos arrogantes como tu James Sirius!

-No la amas y nunca lo harás. Tu lo sabes y yo también.

-¡Deja de decir tonte...!

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, James aplastó sus labios contra los del rubio sin compasión. Scorpius pasó de la incredulidad a la resistencia y finalmente a la resignación. Dejó que el mago explorara su boca, que sintiera su sabor y jugueteara con su lengua.

Al fin, James se separó y miró los ojos grises de Scorpius que parecía confuso.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-le exiguió saber

-Porque es lo que verdaderamente querías Malfoy

-Te equivocas

-¿ Lo hago?-inquirió alzando las cejas

-Nunca pensé que tu fueras...-Scorpius intentó cambiar el foco de atención

-¿Qué fuera qué Malfoy?

-Gay...que fueras gay

James Sirius Potter estalló en carcajadas

-No lo soy-afirmó categoricamente

-No lo entiendo ¿Entonces...?

-Solo disfruto de los placeres de la vida...del sexo...tal vez te apeteca disfrutar conmigo

Scorpius tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso, aunque no queria reconocerlo deseaba pasar la noche con aquel Gryffindor estúpido y altanero...guapo y encantador...con el primo de su novia.

-No puedo...Rosi...

-Tengo que reconocer que pensar en ella te honra, pero lo mejor sería que reconocieras que no la amas y que no estás preparado para tener una relación seria.

-Si la dejo la haré daño

-La romperás el corazón si sigues con ella, tarde o temprano pasará y entonces tendremos que matarte Malfoy...y he de reconocer que sería una pena.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras doble moral Potter, dices que deje a tu prima para no hacerla daño pero te...insinuas. ¿No crees qué eso también la destrozará?

-Si no la hubieras engañado desde el principio diciendola cosas que no eran...y además no se enterará de lo que pase esta noche.

Scorpius siguió el razonamiento de Potter...y le apetecía tanto dejarse llevar.

-No dudes más Scorpius...-la voz de James era sexy y sugerente y el mago no se resistió más, se abalanzó a los brazos de James, le agarró el cabello y le besó con furia.

Entre besos, agarrones, arañazos y desgarros de ropa llegaron a una habitación desocupada del castillo donde pudieron dar rienda suelta a todos sus impulsos y emociones, sin darse tregua alguna llegaron al alba exhaustos por lo ocurrido durante la noche.

-Ha sido una noche interesante Malfoy-dijo James mientras se colocaba la túnica con elegancia

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo clase a primera hora

-¿Y vais a ir?-inquirió-¿Sin dormir?

-No es la primera vez...pero si es la primera vez que termino con la camise echa jirones

James se terminó de ajustar el pantalon y se dirigió a la puerta aunque la voz de Scorpius le interrumpió

-Tenías razón

-¿En qué exactamente?-replicó

-No amo a Rose...me he estado engañando

-Me alegro de que al fin veas lo obvio

-Está tarde la voy a dejar ¿ La cuidarás?

-No te preocupes Malfoy, siempre cuido a mi familia.

-Gracias Potter

Horas después Rose lloraba desconsolada en sus brazos, James la abrazó con ternura y la dedicó palabras de apoyo.

Sabía que eso era lo mejor y su prima pronto estaria bien.

**Bueno...la verdad que la idea me llegó de repente, si os ha gustado un poquito los reviews siempre vienen bien :D**


End file.
